It is known to mold racquet frames in fiber-reinforced thermoplastics material, with the fiber reinforcement taking the form of continuous filamentary material woven into a fabric or braid. However, currently available methods of producing such molded racquet frames suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, they are rather time-consuming, firstly because the fibers normally have to be pre-impregnated with the epoxy or polyester resin into which they are to be molded. the pre-impregnated fibers are then laid in the mold, which is closed and heated to an elevated temperature while further epoxy or polyester resin is injected and allowed to cure (or set). This process typically takes over an hour, during which at least some resin usually escapes from the mold. As a result of this, and of the fact that the resin is fairly viscous, the surface finish of racquet frames made by the known methods is usually rather poor, so that, on removal from the mold, further surface finishing operations such as deflashing, filling voids and holes, polishing and/or coating are necessary to render the appearance of the frames acceptable. Additionally, it can be difficult to provide frames molded by these methods with stringing holes or other string-supporting structures.